


Vociferous

by WordHunter (Runic_Purple_Panda)



Series: December 1999: Dictionary.com Words of the Day [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter is Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/WordHunter
Summary: Harry Potter dies and wakes up as Uchiha Sasuke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of these fics have the actual word of the day in them, but they are certainly inspired by the word. The Word of the Day on Dictionary.com on [Friday, December 24, 1999](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/24/vociferous) was _VOCIFEROUS_ – crying out noisily.

Harry Potter died peacefully in his sleep.  His wife of nearly a century, Ginny Weasley, had passed a few decades earlier.  His two best friends, married for nearly as long as he and Ginny, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had passed a few years before Ginny.

He had been looking forward to joining them in the afterlife, so he was understandably annoyed when he woke up, shortly after being birthed from another woman, his new mother.  His new father was the one holding him.

“Welcome to the family, Sasuke,” his new father said.  Harry let out the biggest wail he could.

“Is he hurt?  Why is he crying?” his new brother asked.

“No dear,” his new mother said.  “All babies cry when they’re born.  You did too.”  Harry cried harder.

“An heir and a spare,” his father muttered.  As soon as he had teeth, Harry was biting the man as hard as he possible could.

* * *

Harry Potter was not particularly fond of his new life.  Yes, it was much better than the Durlsey’s, but it was nowhere near the comfort of the Weasley’s.  His new mother, Mikoto, certainly loved him, as did his older brother, Itachi, but his father, Fugaku, seemed to be a dark-haired Lucius Malfoy, and the council of elders that came to visit often were the same.

Harry was proud to admit that he had managed to bite Fugaku and each of the elders at least six times, before he outgrew the teething stage and a decent excuse to keep biting people.  Every once in a while, when Harry felt Fugaku was being too hard on Itachi, Harry set up a prank or two to keep him busy, and give Itachi a chance to rest.

Fugaku hadn’t figured out who was doing it yet, but judging by the amused looks Itachi kept giving him, his older brother had.  While his chakra, what ninja used to do jutsu, was currently not developed enough to use, his magic had remained with him and was always itching to be used.  Harry wondered if that was the reason children usually had accidental magic.

Having decided that his new life was actually some form of afterlife, Harry sent out his patronus to patrol the village, hoping someone he knew would see it and send back their own.  He was pleasantly surprised to see Hermione’s otter, Ron’s Jack Russel Terrier, and best of all, Ginny’s horse traveling around with his stag shortly afterwards.

His friends and wife had joined him in his new life.  Now all he had to do was find them.


End file.
